Innocence Shattered By Lies
by theadoptedbrewster
Summary: Ian and Lauren decide to spent a quiet day playing with a certain adorable 4 year old. Please R&R!


Emily Prentiss laid in the grass, the lush green brushing at her bare arms as she stretched out her tired limbs in the afternoon sun. She let the UV rays absorb into her skin as she closed her eyes, allowing the warmth to soak into her, warming her fully as her lips stretched out into a smile. The skirt of her white sundress was lightly blowing against her legs in the light touch of spring wind.

As the sun was hidden momentarily behind the white fluff of a cloud she turned her head towards the ivy covered tower of the villa that she called home. She casually glanced up to the windows of their bedroom only to meet the smiling blue eyes of Ian Doyle.

He was watching her out of pure adoration as he smiled, something that was a rare occurrence when it was not directed towards her or his young son, Declan.

The ring he'd gave her the other week hung on a gold chain around her neck. It was cold against her throat and she fingered it gently letting out a sigh. She glance back up to the window but the man had disappeared somewhere, leaving her frowning. The brunette woman lifted herself from the grass, wiping off her sundress before she squeaked out in surprise as two arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her off the ground as a pair of cool lips nipped at her neck. She let out an uncontrollable fit of giggles as the man let her feet touch the ground again. She spun around to look at the man, becoming lost in his deep pools of blue as he smiled at her, kissing her on her nose as she continued to giggle at his playfulness. He let out a laugh, the sound delightful and warm as he wrapped his arms around her. They were almost different people, the man he was when he was with her and Declan and the man he was when he was at work.

Emily Prentiss hated the man he was at work, was determined to take him down at all costs as he killed for his own advancement. But, Emily Prentiss also loves the man he was right now, the man who tucked his little boy in to bed at night, the man who was a terrible cook and had a wonderful laugh. The man who loved her with all his heart.

"I love you." She whispered to his chest as she squeezed him, almost unable to wrap her arms around his muscular chest.

"I love you too, Lauren." He told her, kissing into her hair as he retuned her hug.

"Daddy! Lauren!" The cry of the little boy broke them apart as the blond curls of Ian's son bounced as he ran towards them and jumped into Emily's open arms.

"Hi, sweetie." She said, smiling brightly as the ray of sunshine that was Declan Doyle wrapped his arms around her neck tightly.

"Have a new favorite, Declan?" Ian teased as the boy clutched onto his fiancée as if his life depended on it. The boy turned to his father as the trio began walking towards to house.

"I still love you too daddy." The boy grinned as Ian held the door open for the now laughing brunette and his son. Emily put him down as she plopped herself down on the couch and Declan curled up next to her in a flash. Ian gave her a mock glare and she shrugged as she wrapped an arm around the small blue eyed boy who was practically attached to her hip. Not that she minded, she did love the boy. He was absolutely adorable and smart for a four year old and like his father had these piercing blue eyes that made her love him even more.

"Now, what are we going to do with the rest of our day, Ian?" She smiled at the Irish man as he smiled back. It had been a while since Ian had actually been home for an entire day. Of course, for Emily this was a good thing and meant she had time to look through his things, trying to learn anything Ian hadn't told her himself. She was constantly profiling him but she seriously doubted that knowing that he had a pear shaped birthmark on his lower back or that he was ticklish just under his chin would help JTF-12 arrest him.

"How about a game?" Ian suggested.

"A game?" Emily repeated.

"Which game, daddy?" Declan asked, excited by the very idea of playing anything with his father.

"How about hide and seek?" Ian suggested.

"Only if Declan is it." Emily added, smiling at the boy. Declan sighed, covered his eyes and started counting. The two adults took off in opposite directions although when Emily thought of the perfect hiding spot and diverted herself upstairs. She was in her and Ian's room and dropped to the floor by the bed and almost screamed. Ian looked rather amused by her bewilderment and pulled her under the bed with him.

"Great minds think alike." Ian told her, smiling.

"Ready or not, here I come!" They heard Declan cry from downstairs and Emily giggled as Ian traced his fingers up her side.

"Stop that," She said, swatting his hands away. "you'll get us caught." She told him, shushing him by pressing her lips against his softly. He pulled her in closer to him but quickly broke away from her and cursed under his breath as he hit his head off of the bed frame.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Ian." She said, her concern genuine but she could not help the faint smile that crept into her voice as she watched the older man rub the back of his head. He shot a glare at her. "Come here." She whispered and he inched closer to her until they were face to face. "I love you." She told him, kissing his scruffy jaw.

"I love you too." He replied, capturing her lips in his in a passionate and emotion filled kiss that sent her head spinning.

The two broke apart when they saw and heard a certain little boy enter the room. Emily put a finger to her lips as the little boy searched through the room. Ian was smiling at her and she smiled back just as Declan crouched down, exclaiming an excited,

"Found you!" As he smiled at them and let them crawl out from under the bed. Ian was still smiling at her and she nodded at him as they both swerved around the boy, running past him in a fit of laughter.

"Hey, you guys didn't say hide and seek tag!" Declan huffed before running after the two adults.


End file.
